


Je důležité číst lístečky

by Naerikil



Series: Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [5]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gen, Parenthood
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Manželství je o kompromisech, to Tóma moc dobře ví.
Relationships: Seguchi Mika/Seguchi Tohma
Series: Klávesista, ředitel, manžel, švagr... otec [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879087





	Je důležité číst lístečky

Když Juki odmykal dveře bytu své sestry, přemýšlel, jestli ho tolik změnilo soužití se Šuičim, nebo se prostě jenom zbláznil. Ve městě potkal Miku, jak se pokoušela do auta naskládat dvě velké tašky s nákupem. Nejprve ji ani nepoznal, nebyl zvyklý, že by ji vídal neupravenou. Ale když si odmyslel ten unavený výraz a nemyté vlasy v drdolu, ta osoba skoro jako Mika vypadala.  
Navrhl jí, že jí nákup domů odveze a ona že by si mohla skočit ke kadeřníkovi nebo prostě porelaxovat, protože fakt vypadala, že to potřebuje.  
Tašky s nákupem odnesl do kuchyně, kde je v rychlosti vybalil.  
„Tómo!“ zavolal pak, protože věděl, že jeho švagr tu někde musí být. „Hej Tómo!“ vydal se ke koupelně, odkud se ozývalo šplouchání.  
„Tiše!“ slyšel ostré syknutí. „Před chvílí usnul! Jestli ho vzbudíš, tak tě přerazím!“  
Juki nakoukl do koupelny. Jeho švagr stál u umyvadla, měl vyhrnuté rukávy a něco máchal.  
„Co to děláš?“  
„Peru prasátko, vidíš, ne?“ odpověděl mu tónem, jako by byl úplný debil, a zvedl plyšové prase.  
„Vidím… A proč?“  
„Protože nesmí do pračky. Má to psané tady na tom lístečku. To jsou otázky…“  
„Neříkej mi, že jsi z toho otcovství tak zblbnul, že máš potřebu všechno pucovat.“  
„To opravdu nemám. _Já_ ne.“  
„Jo tak… Měl bys ji usměrnit, zdá se mi, že začíná trochu blbnout.“  
Zvedl k němu hlavu, zatímco ždímal ubohé prase. „Podívej, já chci mít doma klid. Takže raději udělám to, co mi řekne. Lepší než se zbytečně hádat a nakonec to muset stejně udělat, protože ne pro ni není odpověď. Však ji znáš.“  
„Znám. Právě proto nechápu, že jsi ji ještě nezabil.“  
Usmál se. „Tak nějak jsem si už zvykl. Ono to nakonec není zas tak hrozné. Někdy… Udělal bych ti kafe, ale potřebuju to vyprat, než se malý vzbudí. Takže se buď obsluž sám nebo mi pomoz vyprat tady stonožku, ať je to co nejdřív hotové.“


End file.
